I Want Your Bad Romance
by HelainaBlake
Summary: Spencer Reid's been wanting something for a long time, and when someone throws 'Bad Romance' into the mix, he finally takes control and takes what he wants: Aaron Hotchner. Rated M for a reason!
1. Je veux ton amour

**This came a a sudden burst of inspiration, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

****WARNING! THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON, SO DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU****

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

"The best _sex _song?"

Spencer had been sitting at his desk, quite happily listening to his Ipod and finishing off some of his paperwork, when the music suddenly stopped. Frowning, he picked it up and clicked the center button. _Dammit! _He had forgotten to charge it yesterday... But, as bummed as he was, he needed to get on with his work. Or at least that was until Emily had blurted that question for all to hear! Luckily for her, no one was around; and when she questioningly looked over to Reid she assumed that he was still listening to music.

He wasn't.

"What do you mean 'sex song'?" Emily said in a hushed voice.

JJ gave her a little nudge. "Oh, Em, don't tell me you've never done the dirty with music playing?"

Reid wasn't looking, but he imagined Emily was blushing furiously right about now! "Of course I have! I'm not a nun for Christ's sake! I just- Well, I never considered any song to be a sex song!"

Garcia laughed. "My dear, you have no idea! Just the other day, Kevin and I were-"

"Woah!" Both of the girls jumped, saving Spencer from doing it himself. "Please, Pen; no deatails, just music! I think we should give Emily here a playlist..."

"Wait, hold up!" Emily interrupted. "There's a _playlist _of sex songs?" Spencer could just picture the two women nodding eagerly, with Emily looking at them cluelessly. "Well... What kind of songs are we talking about? Barry White?"

There was a sudden explosion of laughter which mad Spencer nearly jolt up and out of his chair! "Barry White?" Garica chortled. "What decade are you _really _from, Prentiss? No! We're talking about songs with a beat, something to sway your hips to, something to move to."

"Oh yeah?" Emily said, the subject suddenly catching her interest. "Like what?"

"LADY GAGA!"

Spencer snuck a quick peek at the girls to see JJ give Garcia a very high energy high-five and then almost laughed when he saw them both do a little dance.

"Oh no..." Emily groaned. "Not you too... OW!"

"Don't you bad mouth the Gaga!" Garcia scolded, obviously the one who caused Emily to shriek like a little girl. "The word 'wild hot sex' doesn't even cover it when it comes to Gaga sex music!"

Spencer's ears perked inquisitively at that. He and Aaron had never made love to music, they were always to caught up in the moment to turn on the stereo. Maybe, just maybe... He removed his headphones, stood up, and walked over to the three of them. "What kind of songs are you talking about?"

"Uh, uh, uh... Nothing! Just songs!" Garcia said quickly, giving him a smile that would make a blind man fall back in wonder.

Spencer waved a dismissive hand at her. "Garcia, I know what you're talking about. So, what songs are you talking about?"

The three of them just gawked at him. "Spencer... You want to know about Gaga sex songs?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"Can we ask _why_?"

"Nope."

They all huffed at that, but then smirked. Having Reid in conversation was going to be interesting. "So, Reid..." Emily started. "Have you ever done the dirty with music blasting?"

Spencer paused and slowly drifted into full blown panic mode. "I- I- I don't think that's really-"

Emily quickly shut him up with sudden hand movements. "Reid, you want to be part of the conversation and that means you've got to participate. Which also means you _have _to tell us!" He was about to argue that wasn't fair, but Emily was having none of it. "Spencer, just answer the question! If it makes you feel any better, I haven't while JJ and Garcia here obviously have..."

"Many many times!" They both smirked.

"Too much information, thank you very much!" Emily said.

Spencer laughed, then gulped as all eyes were now on him. "I, umm... No I haven't. And before you ask, no, I'm not a virgin."

"Really?" Garcia gasped, wiping a fake tear away. "Aww, my baby's all grown up!"

"Guuuuys!" He moaned. "PLEASE can we get back to the music now! What kind of songs were you talking about; because I've heard of this Lady Gaga, but I don't think I've ever heard any of her songs..."

"Oh, Spencer you haven't LIVED till you've done it to a Gaga song!" JJ smirked. "I think the best ones are Dance In The Dark, Lovegame, Money Honey-"

"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich." Garica continued. "Alejandro, Boys Boys Boys, and..." She looked at JJ with a mischievous gleam, and JJ seemed to catch on very quickly as they both took in a deep breath, raised their hands any screeched: "BAD ROMANCE!"

Spencer could do nothing but look at them as if they had three heads each! While Emily was silently nodding her head. "Okay, You have a point with Bad Romance, I have to admit! But the others I'm not too sure about..."

"Do any of you have the song 'Bad Romance'?" Spencer asked.

Now it was their turn to stare at him. "And why, may we ask, do you want this song?"

Spencer paused, then smirked. "As you say: To do the dirty with music blasting."

* * *

Spencer had been listening to the song, over and over and over, for the past two hours; and he officially had EVERYTHING planned! He couldn't help but smile, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't suppress the occasional happy sound that escapes his lips.

_Aaron was going to LOVE this!_

When it was time for them all to leave Spencer got up from his desk and walked up to Hotch's office, knocking on the door twice. "Come in." A voice said from the other side. Reid opened the door and quickly slipped inside, closing it behind him. "Spencer?" Aaron frowned when he closed the blinds and locked the door. "What's going on, are you alright?"

He nodded. "My car has _broken _down, could you give me a lift to my place?"

Hotch gave him a skeptical look. "Broken down? But Spencer, it was fine this morning; do you want me to call someone to come over and get it checked out?"

Reid rolled his eyes, and started to close the distance between them. Hotch watched with curiosity and suspicion when Spencer started to walk over to him. "Are you sure everythings-?" Spencer placed a finger on his lovers lips, successfully shutting him up, then placed both of his hands on Aaron's chest and pushed him back down to his chair. Spencer slowly knelt down in front of him, his hands resting on Aaron's thighs.

"Hmm..." Spencer said thoughtfully, running his hands up higher and loosening Aaron's tie, then threw it over his shoulder. "I..." Reid started, unbuttoning a couple of Aaron's buttons. "Would _really_..." He opened up the top of the shirt and leant forwards to gently kiss the skin there. Aaron let out a shaky moan, to lost to question him any further. "Appreciate a lift back home..." He bit down suddenly, sending a jolt of pleasure/pain to Hotch's groin. "_Please..._"

"Ah!" Hotch gasped, gripping the arms of the chair tightly. God, if Spencer kept that up it would all be over before it even began! "O- Okay! I'll take us home..."

"Good." Spencer chirped, moving away and walking towards the door. He opened it, but quickly turned back. "Meet me outside in three minuets; and If I find out you've... _Taken care of yourself, _then there won't be any fun tonight." And with that he left.

Hotch could do nothing but sit there, confused, hot and horny. He was even forbidden to relieve himself! Since when did Spencer call the shots..? Since when did Aaron care? He hurriedly put redressed himself then rushed around his office, grabbing this and that, not even knowing if he needed it, and was standing by the elevator within seconds; his coat covering the tent in the front of his pants.

By the time he got to his car, Spencer was leaning casually against it looking up at the night sky; and when he saw Hotch walking over to him, a looked passed his face that Hotch had never seen before. _But hoped to see again... _"Ready to go?" He said with his best poker face, moving over to the drivers side and unlocking the car.

"Mmm.." Spencer smiled, climbing into his side and stretching causally.

Hotch looked at him for a moment before putting the keys in the ignition and driving away.

Not one minuets into the journey, Hotch felt lips against his neck once again. "Spencer!" He jumped, nearly swerving out of his lane. "What are you- Ah..."

Spencer was ignoring him, biting and licking up his neck and then along his jaw. His tongue played lightly behind his ear before he took Aaron's earlobe between hit teeth and nibbled playfully. Hotch was groaning as he drove, wanting Spencer to touch him; but his wish wasn't granted. And when they finally pulled up to Spencer's apartment he grabbed him roughly and kissed his passionately.

"Aaron..." Spencer moaned, pulling away. "Not yet..."

"_When?_" He growled.

Reid smiled seductively and leant forwards again, flicking out his tongue against Aaron's lips a couple of times before pulling away completely and climbing out of the car with his bag in hand. Aaron, who's eyes were closed, snapped back into reality when he heard the car door slam. "Huh?" He climbed out after him, leaving his briefcase in the car, and walked up to the building where Spencer was waiting for him.

"Two minuets." Spencer said with a stern tone. Aaron had never heard it before; but it made him unbelievably _hard_. "Then you can come inside. No sooner no later, do you understand?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Good!" Spencer kissed him once before disappearing inside, leaving Aaron with one thought:

_What the HELL was going on?_

_

* * *

_Aaron bounded up the stairs faster that he thought he could. And when he reached their floor he found Spencer waiting outside. Had he even gone inside? He wasn't wearing his jacket or sweater-vest, and he didn't have his bag on him either. Was that all he came up here for?

"Aaron..." Spencer said in the same stern tone as before. "_Come here_."

Aaron quickly walked over to him and leaned in for a kiss. Spencer seemed to also lean in for one, until he stopped at the last minuet and grabbed Aaron by his tie, shoving him roughly inside and kicking the door shut. Aaron watched curiously as he pulled something out of his pocket.

_The CD remote?_

Spenccer smirked at Aaron's confusion and pressed the _play _button...

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!__  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_**

Spencer grabbed Aaron by his tie once again and forced him backwards through the room, their eyes not parting for a second, until his knees hit the back of the sofa. Aaron reluctantly sat down and watched Spencer move back to the center of the room, his hands in front of him and they were obviously occupied doing _something..._

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_****_  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_**

Spencer turned when he was in the center, and opened his shirt in time with the beat, then slid it off of his shoulders. But he left his tie on. Aaron raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going. He had a pretty good idea; and _dear God _he hoped he was right! Spencer then slid his hands down his chest with his lips parted ever so slightly as he undid the button on his pants, and the slid the zipper down agonizingly slow...

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_****_  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_**

Spencer raised his hands up above his head and started to move his hips seductively from side to side, always in time with the beat. His eyes shut and his lips parted even more. Aaron groaned at the sight of him... He had never seen anything so sexy in his entire life, and it took every ounce of restraint he had to sit still and watch the rest of the show.

**_I want your ugly_****_  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_**

Spencer's hips continued to sway from side to side for a moment longer, his left arm trailing downwards and along his chest, purposefully rubbing against his nipple and the moving his hand even lower to his pants. His eyes snapped up to Aaron, who was sitting there, rubbing himself through his own trousers, and panting wildly; lust burning in his eyes. Spencer smirked at started towards him. Aaron watched Spencer draw close and closer until he was within reach, but it was Spencer who pulled Hotch to his feet. He hooked his hand at the bottom of his shirt and ripped it off without a second thought, but left his tie on also, shoving Hotch back down and returning to his previous position.

**_I want your drama_****_  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_**

He kicked his shoes off quickly before dancing again, his hands moving along his body, pinching and rubbing as they went. He then dropped to the floor and looked up at his lover once more, licking his lips. Hotch moaned and quickly undid his flies, but froze as Spencer started to _crawl towards him_... Slowly, oh so slowly, he crawled towards Aaron with a sway in his hips. He placed one hand on Aaron's thigh, and then another; he grabbed Aaron's shoulders with both hands and pulled himself up, leaning into his neck.

Spencer breathed the lyrics, into Aaron's ear, relishing in the shiver Hotch had with each word...

**"You know that I want you"**

**"And you know that I need you"**

**"I want it _bad_, your bad romance"**

"Oh God..." Aaron groaned as Spencer licked along his neck. He couldn't hold back any longer. So he grabbed Spencer's hips and flipped them over onto the sofa.

**_I want your love and_****_  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_**

Aaron's lips crashed down upon his young lover's, gaining entrance without mercy; their tongues dueling for dominance. But Spencer had had his fun, and now it was his turn. Hotch pulled away for a second to pull Spencer's trousers off in one swift movement, then quickly kicked off his shoes and raised his hips slightly to get rid of his own trousers; leaving them both in nothing but their boxers and ties. He moved back down and kissed him once again, rubbing his hand's along Spencer's chest just as he had one to himself before; pinching his nipples uptil they were hard nubs.

"Ah!" Spencer gasped. "Nngh..."

Aaron grinned into the kiss, his ego kicked up a notch knowing he could get Spencer to make sounds like _that!_

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_****_  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_**

He moved his hand even lower and over the top of Spencer's boxers, feeling just how hard he was. And GOD was he hard... They both groaned at the same time while Aaron was stroking him tenderly through the thin material. Faster and faster, until Spencer pushed him up and off of the sofa, onto the floor.

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_****_  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_**

Aaron didn't even have time to register what had happened to him, because the second he opened his eyes Spencer was straddling him again with _no boxers.._. Aaron grabbed Spencer's hips and raised his hips to grind into him. Spencer's head flung backwards as he moaned; and when he looked at Aaron again a seductive gleam sparkled in Spencer's eyes. His hand started traveled his body, rubbing his nipples, stroking his thighs... All the while Aaron was grinding their hips.

**_I want your horror_****_  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as you're mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)_**

Spencer's hips were moving in time with Aaron's, groans and cries escaping their lips with every thrust. Spencer arched his back, his face towards the ceiling. "Ngh. Ngh. Ah! Mmm... A- Aaron..." Aaron pulled Spencer's hips towards him and then took Spencer into his mouth, teasing the slit before taking it in completely. "Ahhh! Aaron!"

Hotch ran his tongue along the underside of his throbbing member, teasing the slit again, and then pulling his hips forwards. Spencer gasped from the pleasure of it and started to move his hips back and forwards, fucking Hotch's mouth.

**_I want your psycho_****_  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_**

Hotch was content with this, his head bobbing backwards and forwards. His tongue moving in time, licking the salty skin with each thrust. That was until Spencer ruined his fun and moved back on his hands and knees. Aaron wacthed Spencer grip Aaron boxers before ripping them off. "You're paying for all the clothing you're destroying." Hotch commented.

"Fine with me..." Spencer said, before lowering his head and running his tongue across Aaron's aching cock, from the very bottom to the very top... "AHH!" Aaron yelped, gripping Spencer's hair tightly and urging him to take him in. Reid just ignored him, licking and nibbling his member playfully. "S- Spencer!" He choked. "Please! N- Need..."

"What do you need Aaron?" Spencer hummed, licking Aaron as if he were an ice-cream.

"Need you!" He said through gritted teeth. "I need your mouth on me!"

"My mouth _is _on you..." He pointed out, biting down gently.

"Nggh... That- That's not what I meant! I- I need you... I need you to _suck _me!"

"No."

**_You know that I want you_****_  
('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, bad romance_**

Spencer crawled up to Aaron again until their bodies were completely up against each other. "Aaron..." He moaned. "Do you know what..?"

"Ngh... Wha- What..?" Aaron struggled to put two words together, he needed relief so badly! And if he didn't get it soo he was going to _take it! _

Spencer nibbled Aaron's earlobe, and whispered provocatively:_ "I'm your bitch..."_

**_I want your love and_****_  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_**

Aaron couldn't NOT do anything anymore! He pushed Spencer off of him and stood up, quickly scooping his lover into his arms and storming to the bedroom. He ungracefully threw Spencer onto the bed and towered over him, one leg between his thighs and his hands either side of his head. Spencer moved himself up until his back was against the headboard, then he looked from side to side with wide eyes realizing he was trapped. Aaron grinned and pounced him... But Spencer was faster, and he managed to spin them round so it was Aaron who was leaning against the headboard.

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_****_  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_**

Aaron growled. He actually growled! from both lust and frustration. Lust obviously taking the lead! But his anger subsided slightly when Spencer moved onto of him, with his legs either side of Aaron's hips. He stole a fiery kiss from Aaron before pulling both of their ties off. Aaron raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_ Roma-roma-mamaa!_  
_ Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_ Want your bad romance_**

He forced one of Aaron's hand up and tied it to the headboard with his own tie.

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_****_  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_**

And then the other... He had planned this from the very beginning! But Aaron wasn't sure why he was so surprised, Spencer was a genius after all. _An EVIL GENIUS!_

_****__Walk, walk fashion baby_**_  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy_**

Spencer shot Aaron one last look before he slowly shimmied down his body, his lips starting at his neck; licking and kissing, his hands splayed out across his chest. The down to his collarbone, biting down slightly before licking the very same spot...

**_Walk, walk fashion baby_****_  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy_**

His tongue trailed down to Aaron's nipple, relishing in the sharp breath Hotch inhaled the second he licked the peak. Round and round, up and down. One of his hands moved up and pinched the other one, not wanting it to feel neglected. he took the erect nub between his teeth and pulled slightly, licking the small bit of skin he had caught. He then moved over to the other nipple and repeated the process.

"Spencer, God! Please!" Aaron begged, pulling at the restraints. "Please, Spencer, please!"

**_Walk, walk fashion baby_****_  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy_**

Reid was unbelievably turned on by Aaron's pleas for release, but he was having far too much fun to give in now. He moved further down, always licking and stopping just above Aaron's erect desire. Instead he concentrated on Aaron's hip, suckling and biting, pulling away and then blowing at the red wet spot he had left behind. "You're mine..." He whispered. Returning to his skin and leaving another spot. "Who do you belong to Aaron?"

"You!" He gasped. "Dear God, you Spencer!"

**_Walk, walk passion baby_****_  
Work it  
I'm a free bitch, baby_**

"Mmm..." He hummed, his lips now only inches from the part of Aaron that was throbbing. "I want to hear you _say it..._"

Hotch tried to raise his hips, but Spencer had a pretty good grip on him. "God..." He moaned, biting his lips and rubbing his thighs together. Spencer was intoxicated by the sight of him. Never before had he seen Aaron like this; he had no idea that he had this sort of effect on him...

"Yours!" Aaron groaned. "I belong to you! I'm yours, all of me! Please Spencer, please..."

Spencer smiled evilly and licked Aaron ONCE before crawling back up to him.

**_I want your love and_****_  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends_**

Spencer raised himself up and gripped the headboard, lowering himself onto Aaron's desire, but not pushing in. He wanted to see how far Aaron could go before he was begging Spencer for it... And Spencer made sure Aaron would be begging Spencer by the end of the night. But Aaron was unwilling to beg, and as he and Spencer stared each other down, He realized that he was going to loose; especially when Spencer removed one of his hands form the bed and proceeded to wrap it around cock, stroking slowly.

**_Je veux ton amour_****_  
Et je veux ta revanche  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends_**

"Ahh... Ngh... So- So good, Aaron." He threw his head back and let out a gasp with each stroke. "Mmm... Aaron, I need you. I need you inside of me..." He looked back at Aaron, who's eyes were completely dilated and breathing heavily. "Ahh... Aaron, I'm soo close..."

"No you don't!" Aaron snapped, pulling at the ties again. "Don't even think about it Spencer, I want to be _inside _of you when you come!"

Spencer was panting by this point. "But Aaron... It feels soo good. Ngh, I don't think I can last much longer."

"STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW SPENCER, OR I WILL FIRE YOU!"

Spencer looked down at him with wide eyes, but continued to stroke himself and move his hips against Aaron's member. "Mmm, Agent Hotchner..." He said in a sultry tone. "Is that an order?"

"Yes, that's an order! Stop right now!"

"Then _beg _for it..." Spencer could see the conflict in his lovers eyes, so he decided to hurry thing along. He sped up his pumps and the movements of his hips. "AH!" He cried out. "A- Aaron... So so close!"

"Please!" Hotch whimpered, finally giving in. "Please Spencer, let me fuck you! I'm begging you... I'll go crazy if I'm not inside you soon!"

**__****_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_****_  
I don't wanna be friends  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!_**  


Spencer took a moment to slow down his stokes, before leaning in for a passionate kiss and pushing down. "AHH" Hotch groaned, his hips jerking up suddenly which made Spencer cry out in ecstasy.

"Nggh..." Spencer gasped, rocking his hips slowly. "Ah- Aaron... So good!" Spencer continued his slow movements until Aaron couldn't take it any more. He pulled as hard as he could on his restraints until they _finally _gave out!

**_I want your love and_****_  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_**

Aaron grabbed Spencer's hips and then raised him up, so that Spencer was almost completely empty, before slamming him down and hitting his prostate. "AH!" He creid from the sheer force of it, and a loud cry escaped his wet lips every time Aaron repeated the movement."A- A- Aaarooon!" He gasped, holding onto his shoulders and meeting him for every thrust. "Need it... Need you! Harder... Faster... Aaron fuck me harder!"

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_****_  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance_**

Hotch pushed them forwards so that Spencer landed on his back. Then he lifted his hips and picked up a blistering pace. Spencer opened his hips wider and raised his hips as far as they would go. "AH- Aaron! God! Faster, please! Ngh... Ah ah AH!"

Spencer reached up and wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck pulling him in for a kiss. Aaron complied, then moved his head down to nip at Spencer's neck, just as had been done to him before; purposefully leaving a mark there, claiming him. "You're mine..." He grunted, thrusting faster and faster. "All mine!"

"Mmm..." Spencer sighed. "Yours... All yours! All of me!"

"Who's bitch are you Spencer?" He asked, biting Spencer's bottom lip. "Who's bitch?"

"Yours!" He cried. "Your bitch, Aaron! All yours!"

"_And don't you ever forget it!"_

_****__Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_**_  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)_**

Aaron pulled them both up until he was kneeling on the bed, and his hands supporting his lover as he thrust up and down. Spencer's knees were on the bed, but only slightly; he pused down on Aaron's shoulders to raise himself, and Aaron forced his hips hack down with his hands.

"Ngh..! Aaaaroon..." Spencer's head was swaying from side to side, his hips raising and falling, grinding seductively against Aaron. He was so close! So close he could practically taste it! "Aaron, I'm coming! Oh God! AHH!"

"Spencer!" Aaron said through gritted teeth, gripping his hips tighter and pounding up into him. The sound of his lover's screams filling the room was what finally sent him over the edge. And he cried Spencer's name as he came.

Spencer was still riding on the aftershocks, and Aaron was still thrusting into him. "Ah ah ah ah..!" Eventually though his movements slowed and Aaron lowered them both to the bed, with Spencer on top of him. He let out a small whimper when Aaron pulled out of him, but then curled up against him and murmmerd in contentment.

"Oh. My. God..." Aaron breathed after a few minuets of silence, his eyes locking with the man he loved. "I've never felt anything so..."

"Intense?" Spencer said with a sparkle in his eye.

"That's one way to put it." He grinned. "I love you, Spencer..."

Spencer leant forwards and kissed him lazily. "Mmm... I love you to..."

Aaron wrapped a protective arm around Spencer and pulled him close, while Spencer sighed happily and nuzzled Aaron's neck.

_He was going to have to buy that playlist..._

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_****_  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Don't to forget to review :) And Don't forget to check out my other stories if you enjoyed this one!**


	2. Caught In A Bad Romance

**HEY! This is just a short aftermath, and a chance for me to say: Have you read the chapter WHILE listening to the song? ;) Just press the _play_ button when Spencer does!**

**ALSO! Do you know any good sex songs you'd like to see Aaron and Spencer get down and dirty to? If so tell me, and if one keeps popping up I'll do my best to please!**

**Helaina OUT!**

**

* * *

**Reid exited the BAU elevator and casually walked through the bull-pen, which was completely empty, and to his desk; the only thing different about today was that Reid, for the life of him, couldn't wipe the huge grin plastered on his face! He really wished he had the poker face Aaron had, it would come in handy at a time like this...

Sighing, Spencer shrugged off his shoulder bag and fell into his seat. Not a few seconds later he saw Hotch walk through the bull-pen door, and when their eyes locked he froze. Spencer was still smirking. _The fun wasn't over just yet... _Spencer quickly checked to see if anyone was watching him, and when he saw the cost was clear, he leant forwards and mouthed: _'I want your bad romance...' _Then he licked his lips sensuously.

Aaron visibly shivered and rushed to his office, making sure not to look at him again. Spencer laughed and returned to his work.

"So how'd it go?"

"Wha-? AH!" Reid looked up, only to suddenly be surrounded by all the female members of the team who were staring at him expectantly. They noticed the smirk, and he noticed that _they _noticed his smirk; so he covered his mouth with his hands and faked a cough. "Wow..." He muttered, loosening his tie. "Is it hot in here? I'm, uh, gunna go see if they can turn the conditioning up."

He started to get up out of his chair, but three pairs of hands grabbed him and shoved him back down. "Nice try." Emily said. "Now let me ask a similar question: Was it hot last night?"

Spencer's eyes widened and he opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again. "I am NOT discussing my sex life with you!"

"Tell us, or we'll go get Morgan..."

Spencer froze and narrowed his eyes at them. "You wouldn't..."

"Oh, we would _Pretty Boy_. Now spill!"

Spencer looked at them, then towards Aaron's office which had the blinds closed. _And if the door was locked, he had a pretty good idea what he was up to..._ Spencer smirked.

"I'm caught in a Bad Romance..."

All three women watched with their jaws wide open as Reid triumphantly walked away and knocked twice on Hotch's door, entering a couple of seconds later. "What the _hell _was that?" Emily gawked.

JJ shook her head. "I have no idea..."

"Umm... Guys?"

JJ and Emily looked at Garica curiously, who was staring at Hotch's door and listening carefully. "Garcia, what is it?"

She was silent for a few more seconds, and then looked up at them frowning.

_"Do you hear music?"_

_

* * *

_

_**Don't forget to review :)**_


End file.
